Sport helmets are used in many sports, such as hockey, lacrosse and football, to name a few, for protecting their wearer's head.
For example, a hockey helmet for protecting a hockey player's head typically comprises an outer shell providing strength and rigidity for impact resistance and an inner pad contacting the hockey player's head and absorbing shocks when the hockey helmet is impacted (e.g., when the hockey helmet hits a board or an ice or other skating surface of a hockey rink or is struck by a puck or a hockey stick). To that end, the outer shell is made of rigid material such as hard plastic while the inner pad is made of shock-absorbing material such as polymeric foam mounted (e.g., by an adhesive or fasteners) to the outer shell's internal side. Helmets for other sports, such as lacrosse or football for example, sometimes have similar constructions.
Impact resistance and shock absorbance of a sport helmet are crucial for proper protection of a wearer's head, while weight of the sport helmet is often important for comfort and/or performance of the wearer.
Although there have been advances in sport helmet designs, there remains a need for improvements in sport helmets, including improvements directed to enhancing shock absorbance while reducing weight of sport helmets.